Conquered
by kidforever
Summary: Death finally did conquer him after all. T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First Harry Potter FanFic. Can't wait to write more. I wrote this story for school some time ago and I decided to post it up here.**

* * *

"My lord, we're ready."

I smiled. A cold, cruel, power-hungry smile. I've waited too long. Much too long…

Swiftly, I move towards a nearby lake; it's dark water shimmering under the moon. Staring at my own reflection, I see a powerful wizard that equals none other. I see myself conquering the world and getting rid of those filthy Muggles forever. I am Tom Marvalo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort.

Turning around to face my loyal followers, I tilt my head and examine their faces. They looked ready, and so was I. I slipped my hand into my pocket and touch my weapon. I pull it out briefly, but tuck it back in, deciding on what to do next. The Death Eaters' eyes follow my hand as I hold the Elder Wand, their eyes filled with curiosity. I laugh; this is what it's going to be like.

"My brave followers, we all now know that Hogwarts has no intention of handing over Harry Potter," I say the boy's name with disgust and hatred. How could I not? He destroyed my powers sixteen years ago on the night I killed his parents. Harry Potter, a tiny child of one who was destined to defeat the great Lord Voldemort. The same Harry Potter, a boy now of seventeen, destroyer of six of my horcruxes, the pieces of my soul that make me immortal. My last and final horcrux, slithers past me. I look down into Nagini's eyes as she glides across the forest floor, hissing at my Death Eaters. She stands up to her full height and looks at me. She is ready too.

"We will attack," I boom, my voice drowned by my followers' cheers. "We will fight and win this battle!"

"Victory to the Dark Lord!" The Death Eaters yell, wands pointed, and marching towards the gate of the castle.

As the majority proceed, my faithful lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange turns to me, "Lord, aren't…aren't you coming?"

"No Bellatrix, dear, go on without me," I whisper softly. "But, send me Severus Snape for I wish to speak with him. Ask him to meet me at the Shrieking Shack"

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix stammers as she trudges away.

I slowly move towards the run-down shack. Whirlwinds of thoughts swim through my head. My story is long, yet tragic. I guess I should start at the very beginning. Seventy-eight years ago… My name was Tom Marvalo Riddle. I am a wizard. My mother was a witch but my father was a Muggle or human. This unfortunate relationship created me, and my status as a half-blood. My father left my mother when he found out she was a witch. My mother died of a broken heart. Just goes to show you, love means nothing…

This abandonment by both my parents harbored my life long hatred for Muggles.

I pace quickly as I see the shack. My mind feels uneasy, but I feel that I must do this. Severus Snape must be out of the way… Yes, so where was I? I was admitted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was 11 years old. I must admit, those were the best years of my life. For the first time, I felt like I belonged somewhere. But of course I always wanted to be different and my mind was set on the wrong reasons. I enjoyed the Dark Magic. I was fascinated with the idea of being immortal and horcruxes. I believed that there was nothing worse than death. One of my teachers, Albus Dumbledore, kept a close watch on me. He suspected me of my true nature. Everyone else at the school fell for my boyish charm and genius. Perhaps that's the reason I've always been a bit intimidated by Dumbledore's gaze.

I was obsessed about my heritage. I found out that I was the sole heir of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, who believed that Muggles blood could not be allowed in Hogwarts. I also always thought that my father was the wizard, not my mother. How could my mother die of a broken heart if she knew magic? I searched through every Hogwarts record but I couldn't find anything about him. Finally, I was forced to accept that my mother was a witch. I found out about my parent's relationship. I was devastated and full of shame. From then on, I used the alias Lord Voldemort.

After Hogwarts, I committed horrible acts of evil. With murder, I ripped my soul into pieces and created seven horcruxes. I rounded up a group of people that had the same mind set as me. They were known as the Death Eaters. I thought I was unstoppable.

Then one day, my faithful servant Severus Snape came running to me. He heard of a prophecy bringing my downfall. Something like… "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

How ridiculous. No one could defeat me. But just in case I knew there were two boys that fit the prophecy. Neville Longbottom, pureblood son of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Harry Potter, half-blood son of James and Lily Potter. I could've killed both of them, but I decided to target the Potters, because their son was a half-blood just like me. Snape begged me to spare Lily Potter. Perhaps he had a sort of affection for her. I agreed. On October 31st 1981, I went to their family home. I killed James Potter as he helped his wife and son escape. Lily Potter begged me to take away her life and not her child's. I told her to move out of the way and she would be spared, but she stayed put. Finally I had no choice but to kill her. As she fell, I turned my eyes on Harry Potter. I shot the killing curse at him but for the most curious reason, the curse rebounded back of at me and I lost my physical body. The only pieces of my soul that were tied to the physical world were my horcruxes, so I was still alive. I waited for my Death Eaters to come to me, but most believed that I was dead.

I was told the Wizarding World rejoiced. Did they know that I was secretly forming a new plan to come back to this world? I used the blood from Harry Potter, a bone from my dead father and flesh from a willing servant. Voila. Here I am. Lord Voldemort. Following my rebirth, I fought a duel with Harry Potter. I sent the Killing Curse at him but both of our wands locked. It was later that I found out that both of our wands were made of the same magical item, a phoenix feather. I couldn't kill him and I escaped. From there, I set out for a new, more powerful wand. I learned that the most powerful wand was with Albus Dumbledore; the Elder Wand. Legend has it that Death himself made the wand, and you could only be the master of the wand if you beat the previous owner in a duel. Once again, in the Battle of The Astronomy Tower as it was later known, Snape killed Albus Dumbledore on my orders. The Elder Wand was buried with its master. I visited his grave and stole the Elder Wand. I believe I am the true master. This will make me invincible towards Harry Potter. However…

The Shrieking Shack was only meters away. I open the creaky door and proceed towards the room inside. I see Severus staring down towards the floor and when he sees me, he jerkily looks up and bows. The room was dimly lit as Nagini swirled and coiled along the floor.

Slowly and quietly, he says, "My Lord, their resistance is crumbling—''

"—And it is doing so without your help," I say in a high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now."

There's a silence. I can hear his heavy breaths as he begins, "Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my lord. Please."

I keep my eyes fixed on Nagini as I speak, "I have a problem, Severus".

"My Lord?" Snape stops pacing around the Shack and faces me.

I pull out my Elder Wand and place it delicately and precisely in my left hand. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Nagini hisses quietly. Snape looks at me and stammers, "My—my lord? I do not understand. You have preformed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," I say quietly. "I have preformed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders promised. I feel no difference between this wand and my previous one I have been using for all these years. No difference."

Snape remained silent. I spoke in the same measured voice, "I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

I look into Snape's black eyes as he fixed his glance on Nagini. "No, my lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You do not understand Potter as I do, Severus," I say as my voice rises. "He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come. The Death Eaters have their specific order not to kill Potter. Only capture. But Severus, you have been very valuable to me."

"My lord knows I seek only to serve him. But—let me go and find the boy—''

"I HAVE TOLD YOU NO!" I burst. "My concern at the moment is what will happen when I meet the boy!"

"But there is no question, surely—"

"But there is a question, Severus," I begin with a malicious grin on my face. "My previous wand did everything I asked it to do. Everything. I was quite happy with it. That is until I asked it to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. I then discovered the secret of both of our wands having the same phoenix feather. So I sought out a more powerful wand. The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny. I stole it from its previous owner's grave: The grave of Albus Dumbledore.

"My lord, let me go after the boy—"

"—All this time, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat and wondered why this wand refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for it's rightful owner…and I think I have the answer," I end softly.

"My lord—"

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man and I regret what is going to happen. The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master."

Snape looks at me with a horrified voice. His eyes dart between Nagini's and mine.

"The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand can never be mine!"

"My Lord!" Snape protested, drawing out his wand.

"There is no other way. I must master the wand Severus! Master the wand, and I must master Potter!" I yell as I swipe the air with the Elder Wand.

For a second, nothing happened. Snape looked as if he had been saved but in another moment, my intention became clear. Nagini began slithering towards Severus and before he could do anything other then yell, I spoke in a deep hissing voice. _Kill._

There was a terrible scream. Severus' Snape's face was losing the little color it had as the snake's fangs pierced his neck. His knees gave away and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it." I said slowly. I had no remorse. This is what had to be done. I am now the true master of The Elder Wand. Nothing can stop me. Not even Death.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? I'll post the other two chapters later. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Closing the door of the Shack, I proceed towards the forest once more. The clouds are closing in and the sky grey. I enter the forest and take a short detour towards a massive rock in the clearing. I used to sneak out here when I was at Hogwarts all those years ago. This school meant a lot to me, and it's a pity we will have to destroy it but I will take every measure to defeat Harry Potter. Although, for the others, this battle will shed more blood then necessary. Every drop of magical blood, even if it isn't pure, is precious. I look around me. I know the pressure will rise up on the Hogwarts community. Harry Potter will be too scared about his own life. Everyone else will probably turn against him. I decide to make myself clear.

I pick up my wand and whisper _Sonorus_, the charm to make your voice louder. Of course, with The Elder Wand, its powers will increase tremendously.

"You have fought," I speak loudly, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood is a lost and a waste."

I clear my throat. I need to make myself sound more convincing. "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

I grimace. I have given my message to the rest of Hogwarts but I decide I must speak to the boy who started it all. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, and then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who have tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I can hear my voice ringing throughout the clearing. In the distance I see Hogwarts, lit up by its lights and the flashing of wands and curses. Suddenly everything stops. There is dead silence. I hear a wolf howl followed by many others. I know Harry Potter will come to me. He must. He will. This time he will not escape. Not like he did that night, sixteen years before.

* * *

One hour has passed. My Death Eaters crowd around me. Some of their faces were masked and hooded. Two giants sat at the edge of the group. Many looked defeated and tired, some apprehensive. A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, flickering against the water and trees. Every eye was fixed on me. My head was bowed and my hands folded and wrapped around The Elder Wand.

Harry Potter did not come. As for the reason why, I'm not sure. Nagini slithers across the forest floor as I stand up. Two of my Death Eaters rejoin the circle.

"No sign of him, My Lord," one of them said.

I drew The Elder Wand between my fingers. My eyes were concentrating on the fire in front of me.

"My Lord -" Bellatrix began, her disheveled bloody face, close to me.

I raised my hand to silence her and she did not speak another word. She eyed me in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," I speak quietly. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed scared. For a moment the only sound was the crackle of the fire.

"I was, it seems… mistaken," I finish, playing with the words on my lips. I have never been mistaken. I have never spoke those words before.

"You weren't," A loud voice behind the bushes said.

In a joint movement, everyone's head turned towards the speaker. Harry Potter emerged from the darkness. He took a step forward. Another silence. Suddenly, there was roaring, cries, gasps and even laughter. Only I remained frozen, the only object in-between us, was the fire.

Another voice that silenced the rest yelled, "HARRY! NO!"

Hagrid, The Hogwarts Gamekeeper, a half-giant whom we bound to the tree, was slashing his hands tying to break free.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" a Death Eater shouted and with one flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix leaped to her feat and surveyed hungrily the scene around her. She looked eagerly between me and Potter. Now, the only thing moving was Nagini and the flames of the fire. I could feel the texture of the wand against my skin. Harry Potter neither moved nor looked frightened. This was the perfect opportunity to end it all.

Both of us looked at each other. My head tilted, smiling a mirthless smile on my lipless mouth. "Harry Potter," I said very softly. "The Boy Who Lived."

No one moved, no one spoke. I raised my wand, my head still tilted like a curious child, wondering what would happen if I proceeded. I whispered, "_Avada Kedavra._" The most deadly curse of all, unblock able. Instant Death. In one flash of green, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to TypewriterTardis & Live4Sports for their support!**

* * *

I swiftly open my eyes, alert and ready. The world felt dizzy as I crouch on the mossy, dark ground. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy are holding my shoulders lightly, sitting beside me. Shrugging them off, I stagger upwards. What happened? Death Eaters everywhere look at me in scared apprehension. I look around and try to remember what happened and then I see the boy.

His face was facing downwards and his arm in an awkward angle. He looked dead. He must be dead. I remember directing the Elder Wand straight at him. His face was determined, neither scared nor angry. The curse went flying and hit Harry Potter square on the head. Then everything went black.

"My Lord… my lord…?" Bellatrix whispered, with a longing thirst. "My Lord?"

I put up my hand to silence her but there were outbreaks of nervous chatter all around the room.

"That will do Bellatrix," I mutter. "You," I point to Narcissa Malfoy. "Check if he is dead."

"My lord, let me…"

"She does not require assistance," I hiss.

I see Narcissa wary of approaching the boy, as the rest of us. I must admit, Harry Potter intimidates me greatly. He had survived my curse two times before, could a third be possible? Narcissa slowly creept up towards him and bent down, her long hair hiding both of their faces. My heart felt heavier, beads of sweat slowly trickled down my forehead and neck.

"He is dead!" Narcissa called to the Death Eaters. Now they shouted and yelled in triumph. Bursts of red and silver light shot through the air in celebration.

What I felt at that moment was indescribable. It was like a load as heavy as the sky was lifted from my chest. My mouth broke out in an unmistakable grin. "You see?" I screeched over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio_!" I shot the tormenting curse at him. It gives the victim unimaginable pain. Of course Harry Potter was dead. I was filled with glee, like a child receiving presents.

Harry Potter was lifted into the air by my curse and was thrown three times. His glasses flew off. My Death Eaters were clearly enjoying this show.

"Now," I spoke, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No – Wait… Hagrid, you carry him, he will be nice and visible in your arms. Pick up your little friend and put on his glasses." There was a fresh outburst of laughter.

"Move," I shoved Hagrid in front and all of us began walking. There was loud chatter but I did not mind. Tonight, this was celebration. Harry Potter, my last obstacle removed.

"Stop." I said loudly as we approached the gates of Hogwarts. I tapped my wand once again and spoke, my voice now magically projected. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you laid down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. There is no more war. Come out of the castle now, and kneel before me. Your lives will be spaed and we will build a new world together."

There was a silence in the grounds. I could see figures slowly approaching the gates of the castle. Everyone looked tormented and and broken. Then with one powerful scream, hell broke loose.

"NO!" The scream was terrible. "NO! NO! NO, HARRY!" Sounds resounded everywhere, there was moaning and crying. A few students came running over and stopped abruptly, a few feet away from us. They're faces only displayed pure horror and devastation.

"SILENCE!" I cried. I shot a jet of bright light and all conversation stopped. "It is over! Set him down. Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

The boy's body was gently lowered by the sobbing Hagrid on the grass. I strode back and forth. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" I knew everything I was speaking was a lie. Harry Potter did show up. He never ran away. But everyone else doesn't need to know that, do they?

One of the boys who came rushing towards Harry yelled, "BUT HE BEAT YOU!" The spell broke. There was an outbreak of screaming and yelling.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," I protested, relish in my voice, "killed while trying to save himself…" I broke off. There was uproar from th distant boundary of the school. It sounded as if hundreds of people came swarming in. At the same time, a huge creature came rushing in through the castle door. He screamed, "HAGGER!" The cry was answered by my giant servents rushing towards the creature. In one instant movement, a boy from the crowd drew a sleek, silver sword and slashed Nagini's head. I screamed with fury. My last Horcrux destroyed. Nagini's body thudded to the ground. As I prepared to battle with the murderer but I heard the faintest sound from Hagrid, "HARRY – WHERE"S HARRY!"

Chaos reigned. Charms and curses went flying across the Great Hall. I ducked and prepared to join the battle. I screamed instructions towards my followers. I was determined to win. The death of Nagini infuriated me, a fire raged inside my body and I fought with vigorous strength.

It seemed that the death of their hero also gave willpower to the Hogwarts community. They fought with stride and fierce motives. I knew my plan to make them surrender, had backfired. I expected them to simply, lay down their wands and bow. It seems I was…mistaken…

I was dueling three people at once, all equally powerful. I glanced towards my side and saw Bellatrix in the same situation as I was. Somehow, every curse I shot never seemed to affect my opponents. The most I could do is defend myself. The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the Hall and screamed, waving knives, launching them into the Death Eaters feet. I was at the center of the battle and I was striking all within reach.

I felt cold hatred, as I was unable to finish anyone. My curses were no good. Was it my wand? I glanced over again at Bellatrix. She was fifty yards away from me dueling a fierce looking woman with red hair. "OUT OF MY WAY!" The woman yelled. I could see Bellatrix taunting the woman. Moth of them slashed their wands and jets of light flew from both wands. Bellatrix's smile faltered and it quickly turned into a grimy sneer. Both women were fighting to kill.

Bella suddenly laughed an exhilarated laugh and threw her head back. She wasn't serious. Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen before it did. The red haired woman's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's arm and hit her on the chest, directly over her heart. Her smile froze, her eyes bulging as she toppled backwards and the watching crowd roared. I screamed, my best lieutenant dead. _They would pay._

As I directed the Elder Wand towards Bella's murderer, a heard a cry, "_Protego_!" The shield charm was so powerful that it cast a huge shield around me and the rest of Hogwarts. I turned furiously around to look for the caster of the charm.

There were sudden yells of shock, cheers and screams all at once. "HARRY! He's alive!" As quickly as it started, the noise died as I started at the boy. How was it possible! He is dead. I must be dreaming. Thoughts raced through my mind. It was simply unbelievable. Harry Potter must be dead.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry Potter said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

I hissed, "Surely Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how it works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," he said simply. "There are no more horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" I jeered, my whole body taunt. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" he asked. We were moving in a perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other. "Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" I screamed but I still didn't strike. Nobody seemed to breathe but the two of us.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry spoke, staring into my eyes, "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. I was ready to die for them. I've done what my mother did for me. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed that none of your spells are working?" You don't learn from your mistakes do you, Riddle?"

"You dare…"

"Yes Tom Riddle, I know lots of important things you don't know."

I was infuriated and mesmerized at the same time. Did Harry Potter really know something I didn't? "Is it love again?" I jeered. "Albus Dumbledore claimed it conquered death. That didn't stop him from dying, did it? Love didn't stop me from killing your Mudblood mother? So what will stop you dying now when I strike? Do you think you know more magic than I do?"

"Dumbledore did -"

"He was weak! Snape killed Dumbledore on my orders." I knew I was pushing him. Strangely, he only replied in the same restrained voice.

"You were wrong. Yes, Dumbledore is dead, but he chose to die." At this, the watching crowd simultaneously took one breath. "Severus Snape was never yours. He was Dumbledore's from the moment you killed my mother. You never realized because you never could understand. He loved my mother for all his life."

My nostrils flared, "All Snape desired was Lily Potter. When I told him I had to kill her, he agreed there were more women of purer blood.

"Of course he told you that," Harry said as a matter-of-factly. "But he was Dumbledore's spy for the last seventeen years.

"It matters not!" I couldn't believe Snape's treachery. He always seemed so…loyal. "I crushed your mother and Snape. Like I will crush you! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand away from me. I killed Snape hours ago. I am the Elder Wand's master."

Some members of the crowd gasped. Harry Potter smiled and began, "You still don't get it do you Riddle? Severus Snape wasn't the master of the Elder Wand. There was another person who got the Elder Wand's possession the night Severus killed Dumbledore."

I was horrified. "But Severus killed-"

"You still aren't listening, are you Tom? Dumbledore's death was planned between him and Snape. Dumbledore intended to die."

"Well then Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand. I stole the wand from it's last master's tomb! Its power is mine."

"You still don't get it, do you? Someone overpowered Dumbledore the night he died and became the unknown master of the wand. That someone was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed on my face. What? Narcissa and Lucius's Malfoy's son? He was there at the place where Dumbledore died. I did ask him to kill Dumbledore before Snape arrived. However I still had to act like it meant nothing to me. "But that's easy Potter, I'll just finish off Draco after I'm done with you." I smiled maliciously.

"You're too late," Harry grinned, "I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

There was a silence. Everyone's eyes followed the wand in Harry's wand. I sneered. Everything made sense. Harry Potter overpowered Draco Malfoy who was the previous owner of the wand. Now that means…

"So it comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know who its true master is? Because if it does, then you have no chance."

My anger went over the roof. My blood was boiling and I could feel my face getting hotter. This had to end now. A red glow burst in the air as I yelled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The bang was like a cannonball, golden flames erupted from the two spells, I saw my spell meet Harry's spell and my wand flew out my hand. In this split second I knew it was over. The lights were bright over starting sunrise as my spell hit me, with unnerving force; I toppled back to the ground. With my own rebounding spell. My wand refused to kill it's own master and shot right back at me. My eyes rolled over, I could feel the energy being sucked out like a vacuum. I knew what was happening before it did. Death finally did conquer me after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, the ending was a bit cheesy. Criticism is always welcome. Cheers!**


End file.
